


Rush

by muzivitch



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzivitch/pseuds/muzivitch





	Rush

_**[Fic] Rush | Prince of Tennis, AU, ShishiKeiko**_  
Day 2 of Muraweek! Posted late because I was tired last night and sick today.

Title: Rush  
Author: Muzy  
Series: Prince of Tennis AU  
Pairing: Shishido Ryoh/Atobe Keiko  
Length: 1109 words  
Rating: NC17

The tie had to go, Keiko thought as she leaned back against the wall and yanked at the red silk twill carelessly knotted around Shishido's neck. Unfortunately, it didn't seem inclined to budge, and Keiko grimaces as she gave it a vicious tug.

Shishido leaned back, dropping her tie on the floor and freeing himself from her grasp. "You're going to strangle me," he managed as he pushed her fingers out of the way. He made quick work of the tie, pulling it off and dropping it in one easy motion that had Keiko making a face at him. "That wasn't a Windsor knot," she said as Shishido started to work on the buttons of her shirt, undoing them one by one until the white cotton uniform shirt was open all the way to her waist, revealing a strip of pale skin and a hint of cream lace. Shishido's lips curved in a slight grin as he flicked his finger against the silk rosebud dangling from Keiko's bra. Keiko was the girliest girl he'd ever met, and nothing like the type of girl he'd always figured he'd date.

"What are you thinking about?" Keiko asked as she shivered slightly and reached up to pull open the buttons of Shishido's own shirt.

"You," Shishido replied, and Keiko tossed her head, light brown hair falling out of the red headband she'd pulled it back with that morning before school.

"Of course me," she said as she finished unbuttoning Shishido's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. His skin was soft, she mused as she ran her fingers across his shoulders. She always expected it to be harder, rougher. "What about me?"

Shishido lifted a single eyebrow as he slid his hands underneath Keiko's shirt to glide over her bare skin. "I'm not going to tell you," he said as he cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs across her stiffening nipples. "You don't need the ego boost, princess."

Keiko gasped and arched her back. "Good things then?"

Shishido grinned crookedly as his hands glided away from her breasts and down to the waist of her blue plaid uniform skirt. "Definitely good things," he said, kissing her as he flicked open the button at the side of her waist and tugged down the zipper. The skirt fell all the way to the floor with barely any coaxing, and Shishido curved his hands around Keiko's hips and tugged her against him as he deepened the kiss.

Keiko reached up and wrapped her arms around Shishido's neck, rising up on her toes. "Ryoh," she murmured as she threaded her fingers into the short, choppy hair at the back of his head. "I want you."

"I know," Shishido groaned. He pushed Keiko's shirt off, disengaging her arms long enough to pull it all the way off, to unhook her bra and do the same with that, and then lifted her up. "Wrap your legs around me," he murmured, and he insinuated one hand between them, brushing his fingers against the crotch of Keiko's lace panties. He grinned as she jolted against him, and slipped one finger inside the thin fabric.

"Ryoh," Keiko moaned, her head falling against the wall as Shishido rubbed his finger against her. Her fingers clenched on his shoulders. "Ryoh, please."

"You're in a hurry," Shishido said as he leaned forward to nibble on Keiko's ear. "You always seem to be in a hurry when we're doing this."

"It's your fault," Keiko managed. Her voice caught on a moan as Shishido circled her clit with his finger, and her nails dug deeply enough into his shoulders to draw blood. "Shishido Ryoh," she gritted out, "if you don't do something, I swear..."

Shishido chuckled, a raw, husky sound, and he pulled his hand free, ignoring Keiko's whimper as he flicked open the button closing his plaid uniform pants and pushed them over his hips before reaching up to run his hands up Keiko's bare thighs. He started to tell her to drop her legs, and then paused. "How much do you care about these?" he asked as he ran a finger across her lace underwear.

"I-I don't," Keiko managed.

"Good," Shishido said with savage satisfaction, and Keiko's blue eyes went wide as she felt the lace around her hips rip. "Ryoh," she whispered.

"You'd better hold on," Shishido said as he pressed her against the wall. "Tight."

Keiko's arms wrapped around Shishido like a vise as he drove into her, stroking hard and deep, his hips pressing her against the wall at her back. She whimpered and tightened her legs around him, burying her face against his neck as he began to thrust inside her. For all his talk about her always being in the rush, there was nothing patient or controlled about this; Shishido's strokes were fast and demanding, forcing her into a tidal wave of sensation that was almost too much to stand. That would be too much to stand soon, Keiko managed to think as she shuddered in Shishido's arms.

"Ryoh," she moaned as she pressed herself forward to meet his thrusts. She could feel it starting, she thought with a sob, shaking uncontrollably as Shishido pressed deep. "Oh God, Ryoh, please."

Then he thrust inside again, a little deeper at a sharper angle, and it was upon her, so hard and fast she couldn't even scream. Keiko fell forward into Shishido's arms and sunk her teeth into his shoulder as the waves crashed over her. Dimly, as if from some great distance, she heard Shishido cry out and felt him crush her against the wall, and then everything went dark.

When she was aware again, she felt Shishido's hand stroking through her hair and heard his breath still harsh in her ear. Keiko blinked open her eyes and sighed, shifting slightly. She was on Ryoh's lap, she realized after a moment, but they were still in the hall, collapsed in heap with their discarded clothing on the floor.

"You okay?" Shishido asked, and she nodded, smiling.

"Oh yeah," she said on a sigh, looping her arms around his neck. She leaned her head against Shishido's shoulder and let her eyes drift shut again.

"We're going to have to move soon," Shishido murmured. "My parents aren't going to be gone forever. Oh, and Keiko?" he added.

"Hmm?" Keiko's voice was dreamy and drowsy, as if she was already halfway asleep. Shishido smiled.

"One of these days," he said. "We're really going to have to try to make it all the way to the bedroom."

Keiko giggled, her breath feathering across Shishido's skin. "Of course," she said. "It's good to have goals."

Day 3: ShishiAto of the male persuasion :D


End file.
